Divergent Academy
by Icy Arrows
Summary: Hey guys, this is a crossover with Divergent and Vampire Academy. You don't need to have read either of these books to understand it, all background history and stuff is provided.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Divergent crossover with Vampire Academy. Read it and hopefully you'll like it. Also, review please :) Even if it's just a happy face, that'd be great. c:

I don't own any of this besides the plot. The characters and stuff belong to the authors, respectively.

I don't think there will be any Divergent characters, but there will be references to the different factions and stuff. If you haven't read Divergent, it shouldn't be that confusing. There will be some background info. :D Happy reading!

BTW, THERE ARE DIVERGENT IN HERE. THEY ARE JUST TREATED LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE WITH A FEW EXTRA SKILLS. THERE IS NO JEALOUSLY OR WHATEVER.

* * *

RPOV:

Oh dear lord, it was that time of year again. It's the Choosing Ceremony. I mean, seriously. Couldn't that have come up with a better name? Essentially, it is a ceremony of choosing. Every student at St. Vlad's of age (16) will choose their faction. There are 5 factions: Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). I, of course, was Dauntless. I was one of the leaders of Dauntless and the head of all training. Our factions cooperate well, of course, and our governing system is made up of an equal number of every faction. You would think that we wouldn't get anything done, with Dauntless and Amity clashing. But each faction has learned to give and take, and our community has remained safe.

A bell rung. That was the signal for the Ceremony to begin. I jogged over to the MPR (which was really just a big room for large gatherings, nothing special.) As usual, all students of age were sitting in the front. Parents and teachers were in the back, and the room was lined with Guardians. Guardians are Dauntless who are 25 or older. As always, as head of training and one of the leaders of Dauntless, I headed up to the stage along with the other leaders and heads. There were 5 bowls, each with different colored fire coming out of them. Candor was yellow, for the brightness of life without lies. Abnegation was white, for life without greed. Dauntless was a fiery red, for courage and strength. Amity was green, for good luck and prosperity, and Erudite was purple, for the "royal" blessing of knowledge. Students will receive a knife, walk up to the circle with the 5 bowls, cut their hand open, and let their blood drip into the bowl with the fire that represents the faction of their choosing. There was usually an even number of new initiates, and no one was ever allowed to be influenced by being born into a faction. All children not of age were considered "neutral territory". That means, no harassing, bad mouthing, or anything of the sort.

It was 10:15. Time to start. I headed up to the podium.

"Welcome, initiates, staff, guardians. Today is the Choosing Ceremony, as you all very well know. Just to review: Students, you have each received a knife. When your name is called, head up to the Circle. Cut open your hand, not a gigantic gash, just a small cut for blood to go through. Go to the bowl that represents the faction of your choice, and let it drip onto the fire. When you are done, head over to side, and sit with your new faction. Let's begin. Mason Ashford!"

Mason Ashford rose, and headed into the Circle. Without a trace of doubt, he cut his hand and let it drip into the red flames. A cheer rose up from the Dauntless section. Of course, most dhampires tended to become Dauntless, but some still chose the peaceful life. Occasionally, a Moroi would join in here and there, but it was generally Dhampires. As initiate after initiate went into the Circle, a few in particular caught my attention. Vasilisa Dragomir, my best friend, chose Erudite. No surprise there, for Lissa was the smartest girl I knew. We could still be friends, as the factions tended to respect each other's priorities and knowledge. I looked at my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov. He winked at me, and I smirked at him. Our relationship was in the open, for because we were Dauntless, relationships were often passionate and in the open. No one was looked down upon, except for the factionless. Factionless were those who hadn't passed the initiate process for a particular faction. Factionless tended to be quiet and reserved, somewhat like the Abnegation.

Eventually, the Ceremony finished and I gave a speech about being thankful for the new initiates and new thrust for knowledge, blah blah blah.

"ALL RIGHT. ALL DAUNTLESS, FOLLOW ME." Since the campus was ginormous, we had a train going through it. The train was only for the Dauntless, since we were the only ones brave enough to go on it. The train pulled up next to the platform, and every year, the other factions watched us board the train to see if there would be anyone who wouldn't make it. I jogged next to it and jumped on the the train, turning to see Dimitri and all the others do the same.

"COME ON, INITIATES. THIS IS A TEST OF BRAVERY. IF YOU CAN'T MAKE THE TRAIN, YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PASS THE TESTS." Slowly, all the initiates jumped onto the train. A few barely made, but nevertheless, this was the first year in a long time that we had had all of them make it on. I snuggled up to my Comrade and grinned.

"Hey baby. Looks like we need some extra help. Wanna help me? Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he groaned.

"God, Roza, don't do that do me. You know that always works. Of course, I'll help." I giggled and smacked a kiss on his lips, and hopped away to sit next to Alberta, another head of Dauntless. I was by far, the youngest leader of Dauntless, but I was more than suited for it. All the guardians around us chuckled and smirked at our banter, and cracked up when they saw the pout on Dimitri's face.

"Come on, Comrade, don't be like that. You know I love you." I said, and I saw the way Dimitri's face light up, as well as the looks on the other guardians faces. I was basically the baby of the Dauntless family, since I was left as a baby and Alberta raised me. All the guardians respected me to were fond of me.

Soon, we were approaching Dauntless HQ. I got ready, clasped Dimitri's hand, and jumped. The train was seven stories above the HQ, but we were trained to resist that kind of impact. I saw the initiates screaming and staring at us, and I saw the other guardians, talking to the initiates and telling them that they had to jump. Eventually, we were all on the building.

"ALL RIGHT, INITIATES LISTEN UP. I AM ROSE HATHAWAY AND THIS IS DIMITRI BELIKOV. YOu may call me Rose. Not baby, not sweetie, and not Rosie. Just fucking Rose. We are going to be your heads of training, as well as your advisors and crap like that." A few of the novices looked shocked at my wording, as well as the way I was snuggled into Dimitri's side. "Yeah, that's right, we're together. We are Dauntless and no one is looked down here. Understand?" All the initiates cheered. "UNFORTUNATELY, YOU ARE NOT DAUNTLESS. NOT YET. SOME OF YOU WILL NOT PASS THE TESTS. AND YES, TO CONFIRM THE RUMORS, I AM DIVERGENT. SO WHAT? I CHOSE DAUNTLESS. There are 3 tests. Each is graded more harshly than the other. The first is physical, the second is mental, and the third is a combination of the two. The bottom 5 of the initiates will become FACTIONLESS."

A few novices gasped. "Alright, guys, once again, I am Dimitri Belikov. I am a head of training, and here is where your first training will begin. Notice that the guardians are gone. They are already in Training HQ, waiting for you. The first rite is the Test of Bravery. It's really very simple. All you have to do is jump off this ledge." A few novices screamed and started to whimper.

"OH come on. Any volunteers? Anybody?" Christian Ozera stepped forward.

"I volunteer, Rose." I smirked and chuckled.

"Ah, the smell of fresh meat. Hey there Sparky. JUST ANOTHER QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT. ALL NOVICES ARE TREATED EQUALLY. INCLUDING MOROI. THAT MEANS MOROI, YOU CANNOT USE YOUR POWERS UNTIL YOU ARE SPECIALLY TRAINED TO DO SO, OR IN REAL FIGHTS AGAINST STRIGOI. ANY AND ALL MAGIC USE IS BANNED, AND IF WE CATCH YOU, YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED." I said. Christian, aka Sparky, was Lissa's boyfriend and a Fire User. We had become fast friends, and I would never hurt him.

"Alright, Sparky, you go first. Just walk on the edge and jump. If you can't jump in 3 seconds, I will push you. Got it?" He made his way onto the edge and seemed to figure something out. If the initiates had used common sense, they would know that we would never let them die, and that obviously a net would be a the bottom of the hole to catch them. Sparky was smart, and he had figured it out. He jumped, and I heard a bunch of novices scream.

Almost an hour later, we had finally gotten all 70 initiates into HQ.

"Alright guys, you have all successfully passed the Test of Bravery. That wasn't one of the 3 tests, but it is A test. Which means, CONGRATS! You are now official Dauntless Novices!" We all cheered. We then divided them, gave them their housing assignments, gave them the tour, schedules, etc.

"Come on, Comrade. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." All the novices seemed shocked or happy by "softer side", as well as Dimitri's when he bent down and I jumped on his back. I pulled on his hair. "GO, HORSIE, GO!" I screamed, giggling at some of the looks on the astounded novices' faces. "Come on guys, did you really think Dauntless didn't have any fun? Oh well, I guess that's up to you now, isn't it? Come on Comrade." I smacked his ass and was rewarded by his growl.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Roza." He practically moaned.

"Hey, who said I couldn't? I'll prove it to you if you'd like." (AN: NO lemons.) I smirked, and he took us to our bedroom, where we spent half the night having some…. fun. I fell asleep, naked and curled next to Dimitri. "I love you, Comrade." I mumbled.

"I love you too, Roza." He murmured and we fell asleep.

-TIME SKIP- To 8 in the morning.

"COME ON, ROSE, WAKE UP. YOU TOO, DIMITRI." I woke to the sound of Alberta screaming in our ears.

"Good Lord, what fucking time is it?" I yawned.

"It's 8 AM, training time. And breakfast." she replied.

"Shit." I quickly got up and dragged Dimitri with me. We took quick showers, got dressed, and headed out to the Lunch area.

At our entrance, all the Novices stood up. "I see Alberta has prepped you on salutes. Nice." I said, and Dimitri collapsed into a chair. I sat on his lap, and leaned against his chest. I was so tiny compared to him, it was so hilarious. He said often that he would wake up in the middle of the night, and I would be curled on top of his chest, just like a kitty.

We ate our breakfasts and stood. "Come on, guys, to the training room!" Dimitri swept me off my feet, bridal style, and I screamed. "COMRADE! LET GO OF ME!" I hollered.

"No way, Roza. I like having you in my arms like this." He grinned down at me, and I heard all of the female novices and guardians go "aw."

I kicked him, gently, in the balls and he dropped me. I landed on my feet gracefully, and look at my boyfriend, who was currently doubled over. "Comrade? Are you alive?" I giggled.

He groaned, "NO, ROZA. I THINK YOU BROKE ME." I cracked up at that.

"No, dearest, I would never hurt you so permanently. I have need of those parts," I laughed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, and then growled in my ear.

"I'm going to need you to prove how much you need them… later." He said, and I nodded. We whistled and all the novices, who had been cracking up, stood up and followed us to the training room.

This is where it got tough. No more nice-guys, in the Training Room, we had to be tough. "NOVICES, HURRY UP." They flinched at my voice and quickly filed into the room.

"Alright guys, in the Training Room, no more nice-guys. The Training Room is strictly professional. Mostly." I thought of the time we fucked on the bench press and shivered.

"First, go outside and run 15 laps. You have 20 minutes. GO." All the novices groaned and began running. To make things fair, me and Dimitri jogged with them. We began to have fun and poked at each other. Eventually I got bored and jumped onto his back. "GO, COMRADE, GO!" I screamed and he began to run.

After we were done running, we went back into the Training Room, aka the gym. We split the novices into 2 groups, each took one, and separated with a kiss. I lead my novices to the targets. Guardians surrounded the rooms, inspecting the fresh meat and watching for any trouble.

"Ok guys. First of all, welcome to training! The first thing we're going to do is target practice. I assume you all know how to at least hold a knife?" The novices nodded. "Good." I pulled the rack of knives and daggers over. "Now watch. Most of you should be able to hit the target. DO NOT GET YOUR KNIFE ONCE YOU HAVE THROWN IT. You will most likely get stabbed if you foolishly run in front of flying knives and targets. You will each receive 3 knives or daggers. Then, go in front of a target. There are 40 targets, so there should be enough, seeing as there are only 35 of you. Now watch." I grabbed a dagger, positioned myself, and flung the knife into the target. Bulls-eye. I did this 3 more times, each hitting the red center circle. I turned to see the novices watching with awe. "This is what you can hopefully do once you have some practice." I handed out the knives and daggers, and walked around, helping people with their grip and stance.

Half an hour later, me and Dimitri switched stations. We were now at the Sparring station. "This is the sparring station. We will have 2 people go against each other and spar. Under no circumstances are you to knock someone unconscious or kill them. Believe me, it has happened before. The most important part of this is to know your own strength. I've had countless number of guys come up to me, wanting to wrestle because 'I think I'm so good,''" making air quotes with my fingers. "I am lighter, smaller, and faster, making it easier for me to strike out at you. Now, all of your know basic sparring skills. I will pair you up, and just spar. Once again, no serious injuries or death." I paired up the novices, trying to make sure they were evenly matched.

1 hour later, the novices were tired and sweaty. I saw as one of the novices gave Dimitri trouble. I snarled, and several of the novices jumped, and then saw what I was seeing.

DPOV:

A particularly annoying novice, Timothy, was giving me trouble and attitude. He was refusing to throw the knives, saying that it was dangerous and stupid.

"Alright, kid. THAT'S IT. EVERYBODY STOP!" All the novices, looked at me wide-eyed, and Roza's group joined ours. I saw Roza head over to me, and I nodded at her to come and help with my demonstration. "Timothy, you have been giving me attitude all day today. If it's so stupid, then maybe you should go factionless. Or transfer to Amity. Would that make you happy, kid?" He shook his head fiercely.

"I think it's time we did a little demonstration." Rose's voice cut through the silence. "Go stand like 2 feet in front of the targets." Timothy whimpered and shook his head.

"GO. NOW." I snarled. He slowly made his way, shaking, to where Roza told him to be.

"Now, watch." Rose moved a few targets down and began throwing daggers. Each one hit the bulls eye perfectly. After a few more throws, she came back. "As you can see I have perfect aim. Dauntless means not being completely fearless, but brave and strong enough to FACE your fears." Rose explained, turning to the rest of the novices. "Got it?" They all nodded, looking determined, but a little bit wary at what was going to happen to Timothy.

"Timothy, I'm going to begin throwing knives at you. I won't injure you. A lot." By this point, Timothy looked terrified. "Each time you flinch, I'm going to keep going. As soon as you stop, I'll stop. Understood?" Timothy had turned ashen, but managed to nod. Rose nodded too, and began. Each time, Timothy would flinch. Rose never hit him, but she made it so that it came extremely close. One of them went through the sleeve of his shirt and pinned his arm against the wall. As time passed, Timothy stopped flinching, and started putting some trust in Rose. Eventually, Rose stopped. "Congratulations, kid. You did good. It took Alberta 5 minutes to stop flinching. Dimitri never started. It took you 20 minutes, but at least you did it."

A novice named Mia raised her hand. "Rose, did you ever go through that?" Rose looked distant. "I did, actually. I'll show you." Being a Divergent, Roza had many different powers. One of them was to show memories. She lifted her hand and the memory began playing, in 3rd person perspective. (AN: Meaning, you can see everybody, including Rose. It's like a movie. It's not 1st person)

We all watched as the instructor, Stan, began screaming at Mason. Mason was Rose's twin. He died 3 years ago (AN: Rose is 19, Dimitri is 21). Mason couldn't handle the pressure, and dropped out. He became factionless, and they found his dead body a week later. Rose was asked to identify him as her twin. In the memory, Rose was staring as Stan screamed at Mason for being a coward.

"GO IN FRONT OF THE TARGETS, MASON." Trembling, he didn't make it 3 steps toward them before Rose screamed, "WAIT. I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE. PLEASE." Stan, obviously shocked, recognized Rose and Mason's twin.

"Familial loyalty, huh? Very well. We'll see how you handle this. I'm going to throw knives at you. One flinch, and Mason replaces you. Understand?" We all watched as a younger, obviously scared Rose swallowed and nodded. The bastard began throwing knives, and even though Rose looked scared to death, she never flinched. Stan went as far as to let some of the knives nick her arms. 15 minutes later, with small cuts all along her arms, she was finally allowed to go back. I heard all the guardians snarl and growl at the sight of Rose in the memory. They were all infuriated at the treatment.

RPOV:

I shook with the pressure of keeping up the memory, and finally let it drop. Even with the memory gone, I kept shaking. Partly for fear of Stan, partly from the loss of Mason, and partly for the exhaustion of keeping the memory projected for so long. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, and supported most of my weight. The novices turned to look at me, looking shocked at the memory and my ashen face. I crumpled, and Dimitri sat down, setting me down on his lap. Alberta, looking shaken, brought over a shot of vodka. I took the shot, and breathed deeply as I regained my wits.

"I've never shown anyone that," I breathed, and Dimitri snaked his arms around me and held me tightly. All the novices were looking at me with concern, even Timothy. Mia raised her hand.

"Yes, Mia?" I said shakily.

"Who was that?" she asked, and I tried not to cry.

"That was my twin, Mason. After that incident, he decided that this lifestyle was too much for him, and Stan wouldn't let him transfer to any other faction, so Mason was factionless. A week later, they found his dead body, and had me identify it." I swallowed, and leaned into Dimitri's chest.

"I think that's enough for today," Dimitri stated. I nodded, and slumped with exhaustion. "Class dismissed," he called, and carried me to bed, where he made slow tender love to me, and then we fell asleep together.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

OMG, that was a long freaking chapter. I'm probably going to keep this story going. I really like this plot. BTW, I have no beta, so this is unedited. Sorry guys. :)

Review and tell me what you think :D

Whew. That's 10 pages. Holy Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not many people read my story, but to those who did, thanks :) And if you're reading this now, review please! Divergent/Vampire Academy Crossovers aren't exactly common, and they don't appear with the normal archives, so this would be a story that goes mostly unread. Anyways, chapter 2 now~~~

I don't own any of the characters or faction stuff, just the plot. Thanks :D

DPOV:

I woke up early and looked down at my Roza snuggled in my arms. I really didn't want to go train the initiates, I just wanted to stay with Rose in our room. A small yawn brought me out of my thoughts. I saw Rose stretch her arms, rub her eyes, and smack her lips together, just like a small child would. I smiled at the thought.

"Good morning, Roza." I said, and kissed her softly.

After we stopped, she said, "Mm… sure is." I smirked.

"Come on, up. We have to get ready to train the initiates." I got up and smiled as Rose burrowed back into the covers and hid from the day. "Rose…" I said.

"I don't wanna get up." She poked her head above the covers and pouted at me. Shit. I could never resist her pout. Okay, focus Dimitri.

"Rose, come on. We have to train the initiates so they're ready for the tests." I said, and she finally got up.

"Ugh, is this how you felt when you had to train me? Everyday, just like 'Gr. I have to face those little shits again.'" she growled, and walked over to me. I slid my arms around her slim waist and buried my face in her hair. I loved the way her hair smelled. Like fresh sunshine and lilies.

"Mmmm… Not exactly. I always looked forward to seeing you train." I said, and smiled against her lips when she kissed me.

Eventually, we got ready and headed to the Cafeteria (Last chapter, I said Lunch Hall. LOL I meant Cafeteria.) When we went in, all the initiates stood up and I gestured for them sit back down. We headed to our regular table, and loaded our plates with food. I made sure Rose ate more, especially after her memory projecting yesterday. Alberta walked over and joined us.

"So, Rose. No offense, but I thought you had more stamina for the projecting that you did yesterday?" she asked, and I stiffened. Rose took my hand and stroked it gently until I relaxed.

"I do, but that's for the fear landscape. There's different areas of projecting. I'm most skilled in the fear landscape projections, therefore I'm able to sustain those longer. Even with that, the other top head of Dauntless, Mr. Mazur, wants to see if I'm able to fight, or at least shoot a gun or something along those lines after I'm worn out from the projections." I tensed, and growled.

"What? Rose, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked.

Rose sighed, and said, "Comrade, it's no big deal. When I have to project the fear landscapes for the initiates, I just have to shoot a few bullets into a target after I'm done."

"But you'll be tired. And weak. How are you going to do that?" I questioned.

"Seriously, Comrade, it's not a big deal. All Divergent have to go through this." she stated, and I relaxed.

"OK, Roza. Are you done? We have to go train, and today we're teaching them how to use guns." I reminded her, and when she nodded, we got up.

"Alright, all transfer novices, follow us." We headed to the Training Room, where a rack of guns had been set up against the wall.

"Good morning, guys. Today we're going to learn how to shoot a gun. Watch carefully." Roza picked up a gun and shot, making the initiates cower at the loud noise. We passed out guns to every novice, and watched as they shot.

"How… long are we… supposed to do this?" yawned a novice named Jesse. I took my gun and held it against his head, turning the safety off and clicking the bullet into place. He froze, along with all the other initiates.

"As long as is necessary. You're holding a gun, now WAKE UP AND ACT LIKE IT." I let go and walked toward Roza, who was shooting a heart into her target. I chuckled. "Oh, Roza. Really?"

"Yes, really. I happen to like hearts." She said, and I smiled. I continued walking and helping novices adjust their stance. To my surprise, the first novice to hit the middle of the target was Christian.

A few hours later, we went to lunch.

-TIME SKIP-

RPOV:

The novices had been training physically for a week now. Today was stage 2: the fears. We would inject the novices with the fear serum, and a randomly chosen fear would stimulate them. The fear wouldn't end until they calmed down and their heart rate went down to a certain number. For this stage, the Divergent had the advantage, as they would know that the they were in a stimulation, be able to get out of it quicker. But, it didn't matter, seeing as no one would be cut until the end of the last stage, anyway. Christian entered the room, pale.

"Don't worry, Christian. The first time is always the hardest. After that, it gets better. And remember, it's just a simulation." I said, and he nodded. He tilted his head to reveal his neck, and I injected the clear liquid. He went slack as his mind entered the simulation. Because there was a transmitter in the serum, I would be able to see what was happening on the screen. The fear that he got was the crows. They surrounded him, and he panicked. 15 minutes later, he finally woke up.

Dimitri and I tested all the novices, and discovered that there were 3 Divergent. We injected them everyday for a week, and all of the novices got better with time.

-TIME SKIP-

Today was the fear landscape. Instead of the initiates going through an instructor's fear landscape first, they had to go through theirs today. All the rest of the Divergent in the Dauntless were out guarding, so I was the only Divergent left. Because there was no way I could hold a fear landscape for all 70 novices, only 20 were going today. My power allowed me to reach into people's minds, and automatically target when their deepest fears were. It worked flawlessly, because the Divergent initiates couldn't overcome another Divergent's powers, so the 3 Divergent novices wouldn't be able to manipulate the fear landscape. They would be tested equally, just like everybody else. Some of the novices blended in, and I didn't really recognize, but a few stood out to me. Christian and Eddie, from Candor, Mia and Meredith, from Abnegation, Timothy, from Erudite, and Jillian and Camille from Amity (I know I said before that the underage wouldn't be influenced, but I meant that nobody would particularly harass someone into pick one faction over another. So basically, they are in one faction until they are of age, and then they choose what they want.)

One by one, they went through their fear landscapes. As far as stamina went, I was pretty good at holding up fear landscapes. But there were a few unexpected complications, such as Mia taking an extremely long time. How it worked, it that I would prick my finger and the fear landscape main controls would absorb the blood., recognize me as Divergent, and I would be able to control the landscape. Unfortunately, I had to re-prick my finger every time. My fingers flew across the controls, altering the fears, making sure that nobody was so scared that they would pass out. As time passed, I grew more weary, until only Christian was left.

Before he went in, I pricked my finger one more time. I swayed from exhaustion, and Dimitri steadied me. He held me, to make sure I wouldn't collapse, and I began the simulation. I scanned his mind, and pinpointed his main fears. As far as novices went, he didn't have many fears. Just 9. A few of them being a fear of Lissa dying, having to shoot his family, and fighting the Dauntless guardians to survive as factionless, the usual. Christian did fairly well, and passed with only 23 minutes and 18 seconds.

"Dimitri, let me go." I breathed, for now I had to prove to Mr. Mazur that I was useful for more that just being Divergent.

"No," he snarled. "You're obviously in no condition to fight."

"I won't fight. I just have to prove that I'm worth something even when I'm tired. All Divergent go through this. If I don't, I become factionless. Please, let go Dimitri." I murmured, and eventually he let go. Alberta called Mr. Mazur, and he came into the room to observe me. Stumbling, I headed over to the guns. Grabbing one at random, I headed over to the targets. Shaking, I adjusted my stance and shot.

DPOV:

It killed me to see my Roza so weak, so defenseless. I watched carefully and she aimed and shot, then stumbled back from the kickback. It was a bulls-eye, but she was weaker than ever. I could tell that it took everything she had to stay standing. After all, she had tested 20 novices today, more than she had ever tried. All the novices were lined up against the opposite wall, watching. After a few more shots, she headed over to the rack of daggers, and one by one flung them into the wall. When she was done, she turned around to look at Mr. Mazur, leaning against the wall for support.

"Am I done?" she breathed, barely loud enough to hear. He nodded, and I rushed over to her and held her in my arms, supporting her barely-there weight.

"Training's over," I barked, and all the novices went to their rooms or the Pit. I lifted Rose into my arms, bridal style, and carried her to our room. She trembled against my arms, and I held her tightly. She fell asleep in my arms, and eventually I fell asleep, breathing in her scent.

AN:

Thanks for reading, please review~

I know this is OOC, but I wanted to show a different side to them. Besides, if they were perfectly in character, it would just be the original stories all over again


End file.
